


Showmen’s Rest

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dean's One Job, Flash Fic, Halloween, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 12, coulrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Sam really,reallyhates Halloween. Dean might change all that.





	Showmen’s Rest

Sam digs. Bumps his brother’s shoulder, hefts dirt into a growing pile. Milk run. Haunted house, Chicago burbs…

Even money says Dean only dragged them out here so he could cheer for the Cubs last night on their home turf. Eat some Lou Malnati’s and gloat about broken curses. Try not to think about Mom.

Dean’s shovel clanks and they sweep off the casket. Sam goes for the crowbar, Dean for the salt can.

Marilee Moynihan, suicide. Bones in a wedding dress.

Sam lights her up. Dean passes a flask and they drink. Load up, bug out quick from a decade of practice. Moon hangs high and bitter wind blows off the lake…

Laughter.

Sam stiffens. Picks up his pace. Not the first time they’ve bumped into civilians, screwing around in a Halloween graveyard. Dean gestures, changes tack and Sam falls in. Checks behind them. Scans between stones.

“Trick or treat!” Footfalls, fast on their six.

Sam wheels. College kids, high school, maybe and Sam’s gonna give them a—

Killer clowns: Gacy, bloodsoaked Bozo and zombie Plucky. One straight up Stephen King, a Krusty travesty…

Dean draws, fires into the ground. Kids scream bloody murder and scatter and Sam balls fists. Dean breaks for the car. No trying to be stealthy now. Sam blows past Dean, scales the fence, drops duffels and breathes hard. Sweats, in spite of the cold.

Dean Dukes-of-Hazzard slides across the hood, hops in and fires the motor. Sam pulls his door shut; Dean peels out, lays smoke and rubber and a hand on Sam’s thigh. “Fuckin humans, man.”

Sam rubs his arms. “You didn’t have to scare them like that.”

“Like hell. Oughta be glad I didn’t shoot em.” Gives Sam’s leg a squeeze. “You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” but his head, heart pound and he shakes, shot full of adrenaline.

Dean grunts. Jams on the gas and weaves through traffic. Pulls off south of Joliet.

Sam’s calm now. Feels like a dumbass, more than anything. “Dean, I’m… You don’t have to—”

Dean grabs his collar and drags him in. Dry brush, soft lips. “Shut it.”

Sam unloads while Dean checks in.

Coarse carpet, dull walls and watercolors. King bed and a kitchenette. Sam smears graveyard dirt on his brother’s face. Kisses him deep.

“First shower.” Dean grins. “Nice try though.” Strips bare as he walks away.

Sam washes his face in the sink, finds a clean flannel shirt. Gas station down the road. Twelve-pack of Rushmore and frozen burritos. Dean’s drying off when Sam gets back.

“Dinner’s served.” Do-not-disturb in the key slot.

Dean dives in the bag and Sam makes for the head. Peels off his clothes and climbs in, just shy of scalding. Fruit-smelling shampoo suds run gray down his sides. Sam scrubs blood and grime out from under his nails.

“You drown in there?” Dean yells and Sam shakes his head.

Rubs down with a scratchy towel.

“Eat,” Dean orders.

Sam’s not all that hungry, especially for road food but Dean’s in protect mode. No sense to argue. “Rest in peace, Marilee.” Sam raises his beer.

Dean toasts.

Caps and wrappers lay where they land; same goes for Sam’s sweatpants and Dean’s shorts. Dean flops on the bed, poses. Chin-tilt invitation.

Sam crawls in, Dean spreads him out. Mouths at his shoulder, down his back. Sam grinds, half-hard, into the mattress and Dean pets. Biceps, ribs, and hips. Thumbs slide, pull him apart and Dean’s tongue, warm and wet. Sam gasps. Dean hums, vibrates up Sam’s ass and he squirms. Shameless. Rides Dean’s face.

Cold when Dean pulls back, colder lube, rough fingers. Two to start. Sam groans. Arches his back and bends a knee. Dean sinks in to the knuckles.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Dean moves inside him.

Shuddery breath and Sam’s hips punch. Scratchy bedspread. Sweaty neck. Dean works, splits him open, rubs and licks around his hole. Eyes squeeze. Teeth grind. Stinging stretch and Sam moans. Twists and bucks against his brother.

“Greedy,” Dean breathes.

Sam grunts, “Slow.”

Dean laughs, tugs at a hip and Sam rolls. Dean tongues his cock, his abs. Dips in his navel, tickles.

“Dude.”

Dean nips. Sam pants, heels in the mattress, fists in the sheets. Dean holds him down, sucks a mark low on his belly and Sam quakes.

“C’mon, man.”

Dean grins, kisses his way up to Sam’s mouth. Combs his hair back. “Say it.”

“Dean…” Sam writhes, dicks bump and Dean draws back.

Teases. “Say it, Sammy.”

 _Fuck it. Fine_. “Put it in me.”

Dean groans. Head tips back and Sam curls up, mouths at his neck.

“Want you to fuck me.” Bites an earlobe. “Come up in me, make me wet.”

“Fuckin shit, Sam.” Dean rocks down.

Sam grabs his ass, grinds into him. “Give it to me.”

“Yeah, Sammy,” under his breath. “Yeah.”

Sam holds his knees and Dean slicks up: his dick, Sam’s hole. Sam growls. Dean’s not small and Sam’s no virgin, but…

“God you’re fuckin tight.” Sweat gleams off Dean’s forehead, top lip.

Sam rolls, pulls Dean deep. Wraps legs around and Dean tips, forehead-to-forehead. Fills Sam up. “Fuck me,” Sam whispers, and Dean moves. Pins Sam’s hands and pulls out, drives in slow. Sam hounds: _harder, faster, yes, big brother_. Dean’s jaws clench and he gets a rhythm. Gets an angle. Sam whites out.

“Come for me, Sammy,” and so long, all she wrote.

Sam howls. Dean pulls hard on his cock. Milks, aftershocks and aftershocks til the rhythm fails, Dean seizes and comes. Crashes against Sam. Chants his name…

Sam must’ve nodded off. Dean’s cleaning him up. Warm rag, soft touch.

Edge of a smile that’s just for them. “Feel better?”

Sam groans, stretches. “Much.” He drags Dean down. “Thank you.” Slow, lingering kiss.

“Pfft.” Dean chucks the rag, pulls Sam against him. “Go to sleep. Long drive tomorrow.”

Sam burrows in, head on Dean’s chest.

Dean kisses his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my [anonymous prompter](https://laughablelament.tumblr.com/post/166696801530/halloween-porn-you-say-sam-gets-accidentally)!  
> (If you want to reveal yourself at any point, I'll add this to your gifts. ♥)


End file.
